Ove
Ndʷari is a constructed language created by ''Jessie M. Strickland. It is spoken by a group of people known as the N''dʷari, who inhabit the island kingdom of Aramos. They are a magically gifted people who seamlessly blend together magic and technology into their culture. Phonology Phonemic Inventory Consonants Vowels Monophthongs Diphthongs Phonotactics . Consonants . Word final consonants : n s l r t th d g k h . Onset clusters can be : stop + liquid, fricative + approximate , nasal + stop. . Nucleus clusters can only be on syllable boundaries. . Coda clusters can only be stops, liquids + the glottal fricative (h). . Vowels Grammar Nouns Nouns in Ove are declined by Gender, Case, and Number. Gender There are four grammatical genders. Case There are eleven grammatical cases # Intransitive - the unmarked subject of an intransitive verb. # Ergative - the marked subject of an transitive verb. # Accusative - the direct object of a transitive verb. # Dative - the indirect object of an transitive verb. # Topical - the theme or topic of a sentence. # Ablative - denotes movement. # Genitive - denotes possession or origin. # Essive - denotes a state of being. # Lative - denotes a location. # Instrumental - denotes the agent or tool used to complete an action. # Comitative - denotes the one who accompanies the agent of said action at the time of. Number There are four grammatical numbers. # Singular - 'denotes one of something. Ex ('A person.) # Dual - 'denotes two of something. Ex. ('two horses.) # Plural -''' denotes three or more of something. Ex. ('''Three people.) # Paucal - '''denotes a few of something. Ex. (A few horses.) Noun Declension # '''Example : Danu - person 2. Example : Udwo - water Verbs Verbs in Ove are conjugated for Tense, Number, Person, Mood and Voice. Tense There are 9 compound tenses. # Aorist - '''Denotes a general or timeless action. Ex. (I '''eat.) # Present - '''Denotes an ongoing action currently taking place. Ex. (I '''am eating.) # Perfect - '''Denotes a completed action in the present. Ex. (I '''have eaten.) # Past - '''Denotes a timeless action that occured in the past. Ex. (I '''ate.) # Imperfect - '''Denotes an ongoing action that was interupted. Ex. (I '''was eating.) # Pluperfect - '''Denotes an previously completed action. Ex. ( I '''had eaten.) # Future - '''Denotes a general action yet to happen. Ex. (I will eat.)' # '''Near Future - '''Denotes an action to happen very soon. Ex. (I' will be eating.)' # '''Future Perfect - '''Denotes an action to be completed in the future by a specified time. Ex. (I '''will have eaten.)' Number There are only three numbers in verb conjugation. # Singular # Dual # Plural Person There are four persons in Ove verb conjugation. # 1st person - '''I # '''2nd person - you # 3rd person - he/she/it # Zero person - a person. Mood There are 7 Moods in Ove verbs. # Indicative - '''Indicates something as a fact. # '''Imperative - Indicates a command. # Inferential - '''Indicates a statement for which the speaker was not preset for and cant be confirmed. # '''Subjunctive - '''Indicates a conditional or hypothetical statement. # '''Optative - '''Indicates a wish or desire. # '''Necessitative - '''Indicates a need or desperation. # '''Mirative - '''Indicates surprise or unreadiness. '''Voice There are two voices in Ove verbs. # '''Active - '''Indicates that the subject of a sentence is performing the action. Ex. (The boy eats.) # '''Medio-Passive - '''Indicates that the subject of a sentence is the recipient of said action. Ex. (The boy is being washed.) (The boy washes himself.) Vocabulary Person - Ndwuma Man - Ndwegu Woman - Ndwina Moon - Ramul Sun - Yllos Water - Udwor Earth - Gemod Tree - Regod Wind - Jinel God - Tiwol Star - Seres Fire - Perun Horse - Kosos Pig - Cattle - Sky - Mother - Father - Brother - Sister - Category:Languages